Love is a Battlefield
by hermionegirl424
Summary: Will and Emma are finally together, and everything is perfect! The problem is that they are going to have to face major obstacles in order to get the Happily Ever After they have always wanted!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee or any of its characters!!

It had been 5 days, 4 hours, and 15 minutes. That was how long it had been since Will Shuester kissed Emma Pillsbury. McKinley High felt empty without since she had left. So, Will decided to go visit her, but he felt himself get extremely nervous when he pulled up to her house.

"What do I say," Will asked himself. "Do I just say 'Emma you look really beautiful today…I mean…not that you don't always.' God what I'm saying! Pull yourself together Will. It's Emma!"

He finally got the courage to get out of his car with a single red rose in his hand. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Within a few minutes, Emma opened the door.

"W…Will."

"Hey Em."

They both were lost in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, then Emma finally spoke.

"Won't you come in?"

Will nodded. When he stepped into Emma's house, it was exactly how he had pictured it. Simple and very, very clean. He then handed her the rose.

"Thank you Will."

"No problem. "

A few minutes had gone by and no one said much of anything until Will finally broke the silence.

"Listen, Emma. I came to talk about…well, um…I came to talk about us."

Emma's heart leapt at the sound of 'us' coming out of Will's mouth. _Is he going to ask me out? Is he going to kiss me again? Is he going to ask me to be…his __**girlfriend!!**_ Emma thought as she almost fainted at the possibilities.

"I really came to confirm something with you," Will said.

Emma's face fell at his words.

"Say no more, Will," Emma said as she got up sadly from her chair and looked out the window not looking at Will. "I've been through this before. You're going t tell me 'Emma, I know I kissed you that day in the hallway, but I just want to confirm that that kiss doesn't change anything between us. We were both caught up in the moment, and it was a spontaneous movement.' That's what every guy I ever kissed has told me."

Emma was on the verge of tears as she ended her speech.

"Emma, look at me," Will said. "That is not what I came to do. I came to confirm that you felt the same electric current flowing through your body that I did." He got up from the couch that he sat at as Emma spoke.

"Oh Will I felt like I was on air as if you and I were the only people left on earth."

"You know when I went to the florist, Emma there was about a hundred red roses, and I picked this one because…"

Will then realized how close he was to Emma, and wondered how they got so close. Emma then looked up at him with her doe-like eyes and Will almost forgot what he was about to say.

"…because it was the first one to catch my eye." Emma knew in her heart that Will wasn't referring to roses, but a much deeper meaning. "And to prove to you that my feelings for you are real, I'm going to ask you something. Does this look like a spontaneous movement?"

Will leaned in and kissed Emma right on the lips, and it didn't take Emma long to respond as she slowly wrapped her arms around Will. They just fit together. It was like they had found their other half at last. Still in each other's arms, they broke away slowly.

"I'm in love with you Emma, and there's nothing stopping me now," Will said looking deep in Emma's eyes.

"Oh Will, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," Emma replied.

"How long have you waited for me to ask you to be my girlfriend," Will asked.

Emma's heart skipped a beat.

"Only in my wildest dreams Will," Emma gasped almost crying.

"Well…"

"Of course…just on one condition," Emma smiled.

"Anything," Will replied.

"Kiss me again."

"Aren't you afraid of the germs, Em?"

"What germs," Emma asked slyly as she threw herself against Will.

Nothing could ever be more perfect for Will and Emma, but life never stays perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few weeks, Emma felt as if she was on top of the world. She and Will were officially a couple, and he had moved in a few days before. Every day she would wake up seeing his beautiful smile, and thanked God he was finally hers.

"Hey Em," Will said as he came home from Glee practice.

"Hey Will. How was your day?"

"It would have been better if you were there to sit next to me at lunch," Will replied as he held Emma close.

"Oh Will. I can't go back to McKinley. There's too much regret."

Will sighed.

"I understand…but what if you only back for a short time."

Emma looked very confused.

"I got a pamphlet for the Teachers' Association Dance, and it's being held at McKinley. I was wondering whether you would want to go with me."

Emma hesitated. "I don't know Will…" She then looked up at Will and was lost in his eyes. "Alright Will I'll go."

"Thanks Emma. I really appreciate it." He then took Emma and kissed her. "Hey it might be fun."

* * *

"Emma are you almost ready."

"I'll be there in a minute, Mr. Impatient."

He would never admit it to her, but he didn't want her to hurry up so they would be on time. He wanted her to hurry up to see how amazing she looked.

"Ready," Emma whispered.

Will's jaw dropped as Emma came out in a turquoise halter top dress with her hair up and a smile that made Will go weak at the knees.

"You look…stunning." Emma blushed. "Are you ready?"

Emma nodded as she took Will's arm.

As Will had said, the dance went well. Will and Emma danced for hours in the McKinley gym without stopping. They both didn't feel tired at all. Will then pulled Emma out of the gym to catch their breath.

"Some party," Will gasped.

"Oh Will, I honestly thought this night was going to be a disaster, but it was actually one of the most amazing nights I've ever had."

"Emma, the only reason I'm happy is because of you. You were there for me when no one else had, in good times and bad. You're the reason I wake up every morning with a smile because I see you smiling back at me."

Emma was on the verge of tears. _How could one man feel this much emotion towards me?_ She thought. Will leaned in to kiss her and their lips were inches apart, until they heard a cough.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything,"

Will and Emma both froze. Will thought he was hallucinating, but when he looked Emma she looked like she was going to faint. There standing in front of them with their arms folded with looks that could kill was the couple's worst nightmare.

Ken and Terri


	3. Chapter 3

Will and Emma both were completely frozen. They didn't know what to say or do. Terri was the first to break the silence.

"I can see that you two are enjoying yourselves."

With that comment, Will decided to fight back.

"What are you even doing here, Terri?"

"Well, in case you don't remember _William_ I was the school nurse, which makes me certified to come to this event. Or am I such a distant memory that you don't even remember?"

"No…I remember." He and Terri stared in silence, then Will decided to change topics. "Ken, how are you?"

"Don't talk to me Schuester," Ken said in an angry tone. "Or it'll be the last thing that comes out of your mouth."

There was then a moment of silence, that seemed to last forever.

"Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the party," Terri said with a sly smile.

They then turned around to leave. Ken then turned around and said,

"Catch you later Eminem."

Once Ken and Terri were out of their sight, Emma released the breath she had been holding since the moment she saw Ken. She then broke down into tears falling into Will's arms.

"Shhh…shhh," Will whispered as he calmed Emma. "It's going to be ok."

"Oh Will. It was even worse than I had imagined. Gosh, I think we should just go home."

"No Emma. We can't back down, that's a sign of weakness. We have to face them."

Emma wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're right Will. Let's show them."

Will smiled and took Emma by the hand and they confidently walked back into the gym. They came on to the dance floor, and were a couple of feet from Ken and Terri.

"Will, we're kind of close," Emma said in panic.

"I know," Will smiled.

They danced to the music ignoring Ken and Terri and just focusing on the person they loved.

"Ready to see them flip out," Will whispered.

"Sure," Emma replied confused.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and I'll do the rest."

Emma smiled as she did as she was told. The song ended and Will whirled Emma into a dip and kissed her right in front of Ken and Terri! As they broke apart, they subtly looked up to see that they had turned their backs on them.

"That was a rush," Emma gasped.

"And also I must say Mission: Accomplished."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Emma couldn't stop smiling as she made her way to the bathroom. Even in the worst case scenario, Will was able to turn it into a great "in your face" moment. Her happiness was interrupted by a hand grabbing her into an empty classroom.

"K…Ken. T…Terri."

"Hello Eminem," Ken said. "You didn't think we were done for the night were you?"

"Because it's only just begun, sweetheart," Terri added.

"Listen I want Schuester out of your house by tomorrow. Kick him out, break his heart, and leave him on the front steps."

Emma was speechless.

"And what makes you think I'll agree to that."

Ken and Terri smiled.

"Because if you don't someone's going to get hurt," Ken said slyly. "And Emma I know where you live."

"Then, Will is going to be so heartbroken, he'll have to come back to me," Terri stated.

"Now go back to your little dance and have a good night," Ken said as he pushed Emma out of the classroom.

Emma was on the verge of tears. She knew if she was going to keep Will safe, she would have to kick him out. That just broke her heart. She took a deep breath and made her way into the gym with a fake smile.

"Hey I was wondering when you were going to come back," Will said. "I missed you."

Emma just looked into his eyes. How could she break his heart? Just then, Because You Loved Me came on. Will took Emma into his arms, and danced. Emma laid her head on to his chest. Right now, at this very moment Will was hers. She may not be tomorrow, but she took it in every minute of it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emma, you're very quiet," Will said in the car ride home.

"Oh…um…I'm fine."

Even though Will nodded, he knew something wasn't right. They settled in to go to bed when they came home. Will set up the pull-out on Emma's couch, and Emma got set up in her bedroom. She knew that this would be the last time she would ever have Will in her house. This was the last night they had together, and she was willing to make it the best night ever.

"Will."

"Yea Em."

"Um…I really feel bad for making you sleep on my couch for the past couple of weeks."

"It's no problem, Em really."

"No…gosh Will, I want you to actually sleep in a bed for once. You probably haven't slept in one in a month."

"But Emma you only have one bed."

It only took one look from Emma for Will to realize what Emma was talking about.

"Emma, are you sure."

"Yea it's time I actually follow up on trying to handle my mysophobia."

They settled into bed and Emma took deep breaths so she wouldn't freak out in front of Will.

"Emma are you sure about this," Will said from behind her.

"Yea I'm sure I'm just…cold."

"Oh well I'll just get a blanket."

"I don't have any extra blankets," Emma lied. She wanted to try and start something.

"Oh…well…"

"Do you think you could keep me warm?"

Will was shocked. _She wants me to keep her warm?_ He slowly made his way closer to Emma and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I don't know what it is Will, but I feel so protected in your arms," Emma said as she turned to face him. "This feels so…"

"Right," Will finished.

"Yea."

"You know what else feels right,"

"This," Will said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Emma quickly responded by wrapping her arms around him and deepening the kiss. Emma felt so much adrenaline that before she knew it she was on top of Will. Will started kissing her neck causing Emma wanting more. She didn't care how many germs were in her bed; she had a feeling of desire for Will Schuester, and she was not going to let it go.

"Warmer now," Will gasped as they finally broke apart.

"Yea, definitely."

This was officially the best night of Emma's life, but the worst part was it would be the last time it would ever happen.

* * *

In the morning, Emma and Will both got up as if last night never happened. Emma was so stressed and thinking about she would break things off with Will.

"Listen Em I'm going to run an errand after school, I'll be home at 4:00 so don't worry ok?"

"Alright I'll be here when you get back," Emma smiled.

"I love you," Will whispered.

Emma's heart leapt. That was the first time Will told her he loved her, and it left her speechless.

"I…I love you too."

As time went by, Emma stressed out more and more. She didn't want Will to get hurt so she had to break it off. Suddenly, she looked at the clock. It was 4:00! This was her chance. She quickly went to her bed, got Will's suitcase and packed it. Finally, at 4:15 the door opened.

"Hey Em! I'm home."

He then came in to Emma crying in front of him.

"Emma what's wrong?"

Emma looked in his eyes and all she saw was a sea of love and passion. She then buried her head into Will's chest. How could she break his heart?

"Get out Will," she murmured into Will.

"What you say, sweetheart?"

"I said…get out."

He then looked at Emma for a smile or a hint of sarcasm, but there was none. Emma then got Will's packed suitcase and handed it to him.

"Please Emma, whatever I did I'm…sorry! If it's because you think I don't care about I do. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Emma couldn't stand it anymore. She went right to her door and opened it signaling Will to get out.

"Please Emma," Will pleaded.

Emma did nothing. He then made his way out the door completely heartbroken. He stopped and kissed Emma on the cheek before he left. Emma closed the door and broke down. She ran into her room, dropped on to her bed and cried. She cried for hours. Little did she know that across the street, there was a car parked with a man inside. As soon as he saw Will walk out of the house. He dialed his cell phone.

"Hello."

"Terri, Phase 1 is complete."

"Excellent, Ken. Now on to Phase 2."


	5. Chapter 5

Terri was pacing the floor of her apartment. Ken had called her a half an hour ago, and Will still wasn't here! _Maybe he just hit some traffic_, Terri thought. She had Will's favorite outfit on and his favorite meal cooking on a candlelit table. Yet she just kept waiting…

Little did Terri know Will was not stuck in traffic; he was in a motel close to Emma's house. Being at Terri's was the last thing he wanted. He just sat on the bed just staring at Emma's picture in his wallet. _What did I do? What did I do my love? I would do anything to get you back. Anything! _Will thought. He then realized he was crying. His tears covered Emma's picture. How was he going to live without her?

Back at school, Will sat in his office eating his lunch. It was like he had this dark cloud over his head, and everyone noticed, but he didn't care.

"Hey buddy. What's happenin'," said a voice from his office.

Will looked up and saw none other than Sue Sylvester.

"You know William, you look sort of down in the dumps today. Have you finally realized that those group of creatures you call students are a bunch of failures that are inferior to our student body."

Will sighed.

"Sue, normally I would be up for any type of argument with you, but it's just been a bad day."

"Ah I see. You know Shorty McShorts over there looks really happy today. Looks like as if his team actually won a game or something."

"Hmm," Will agreed as he looked at Ken smiling.

"Oh William. I think all the gel and product you put in your hair as finally soaked into your brain shrinking it to a miniscule size."

Will looked up at Sue confused.

"There is a common interest that you two share and you are and will continue to fight over until someone wins. Right now, the reason why Shortie is smiling is because he is winning."

Will thought. He couldn't think of anything that he and Ken both liked.

"Think outside the box, Schuester. Maybe it's not a thing."

Will thought and thought. _What could it possibly be?_ Suddenly it clicked.

_Emma_

"Do you really think…" Will said as he looked up, but Sue was already gone.

It suddenly all made sense: Emma acting really weird coming home from the dance, her kicking him out, Ken acting so happy. Emma didn't kick Will out because she wanted to; she did because she needed to. He wasn't surprised if Terri was involved in this plan either.

"I have to get to her…before it's too late."

Will ran out right after the bell, and headed to Emma's. He was surprised that he didn't put the pieces of the puzzle together before Sue did…

But that's how Sue "C"aw it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update!! Had a bad case of writer's block. Don't think after this it's "Happily Ever After"! Please enjoy…and review!!**

Emma was sitting in her bedroom like she had been for the past couple of days. Her eyes were beet red and her face was tear-stained. It was like she had no tears left in her eyes. She blew it! She blew the one chance she had at true love with the one man she loved. She hadn't left the room in three days. She knew it was unhealthy, but she didn't care. Suddenly, Emma heard something that changed everything.

_Ding Dong_

Emma slowly got out of bed and trudged to the door. She had not seen the light of day in about three days. She probably looked like death. She opened the door to reveal a familiar face. A face she never thought she would see again.

"W…Will!"

"Emma?" Will gasped in shock, "You look…awful!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something."

Emma just stood there expressionless. Will leaned over to her ear and whispered two little words that meant the world.

"I know."

Emma looked at Will with her doe-like eyes even wider then usual. With that, Emma completely broke down. They were not tears of sadness, but tears of relief.

"God Emma, you've waited for me for two years. You finally got your happy ending and you put all of that in jeopardy for me. Just so I would be safe."

Emma just continued to cry in Will's arms.

"Shh…shh," Will whispered as he rubbed circles on Emma's back. "It's ok baby. I'm here."

Will soothed Emma until she had stopped crying and they continued to hug glad that they had found each other.

"Emma…people like you come around once in a lifetime. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Will, why do you always insist that I'm the special one. It's you that I don't deserve. I thought men like you didn't exist…just in my dreams did they exist. My love life has been nothing but pure heartache. No one in my entire life has made me felt more loved then you do Will."

Will just took Emma's face in his hands and just said one word.

"Ditto."

He then leaned in and kissed Emma showing her how much he meant to her. This is what he wanted his life to be like. He thought that was what he was going to get with Terri…but it was with Emma that he felt like he was worth something. He wanted every day to be like this, and he knew what he had to do. But he couldn't just come out and do it…he had to ask permission. The only problem was he knew it would take a lot to convince Emma to go to Virginia. Before he even think about it, it spilled out.

"Hey Emma…"


	7. Chapter 7

"No."

"Why not?"

"Will, you know how I feel about my family."

"I know, but I think they should at least know how about…us."

Emma stood in front of Will with her hands crossed. In a way, Will was right. If she and Will were to get more…serious, her family should be aware, but there was always that one thing that stuck out in her mind…

"I can't."

"Emma, there has to be a reason why."

She had never told anyone in detail about her family, she told them she just had 'family problems', but with Will it was different.

"Ok, well you know about my…um…problem, and after my brother pushed me, it all spiraled down from there. It got worse and worse to the point where I couldn't eat Thanksgiving with my family. It got so ridiculous that my family just that it was all a scam just to stay away from my family signaling to them that I didn't need them anymore, and that was the furthest thing from true, Will." So one day, my family came to me and said 'We can't handle it anymore. We're giving your wish.'"

Emma choked out the last phrase and Will was almost on the verge of tears. _How could her family think that of her? _

"Well that's in the past. This is a new beginning…for both of us."

Emma nodded as Will brushed away her tears. They hugged knowing that this was a turning point in their relationship and their lives.

* * *

During the whole long car ride, Emma was fidgeting. She hadn't seen her family in at least ten years. Do they still feel the same way about her? Did they change? Will noticed her freaking out and would sooth her by rubbing her back and holding her hand. Finally they pulled up into the Pillsbury's driveway.

"Take a deep breath. You're going to be fine," Will assured her.

When Will knocked on the door, Emma's heart stopped. Then, she heard the knob turn.

"E…Emma," said the woman behind the door.

"H…Hi Mom."

Mrs. Pillsbury put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Mom, this is Will."

"It's a pleasure to meet to you, Mrs. Pillsbury."

"H…Hello Will. Please come in," she said still in state of shock.

When Emma and Will came into the door, her dad and brother were sitting in the living room. When they caught sight of Emma, their jaws dropped.

"Is that you Dairy Queen," her brother asked. "I thought you were gone for good."

Emma's cheeks flushed and her gaze went to the floor.

"Hi Kevin."

Her father looked at her as if she had three heads. With every step he took, he hesitated.

"Hi Daddy."

"Emmy," Mr. Pillsbury said on the verge of tears.

He was just about to wrap his arms around her, when her brother stopped him.

"Wait Dad. Don't you remember?"

"Oh right," her mom replied. "The 'germ' problem."

Everyone chuckled in the room, everyone except Will and Emma. Will didn't want to intervene, but it sounded like Emma's family was making fun of her like she was seven.

"Everyone…this is Will," Emma said still looking at the floor.

"Will?" her brother said with much emphasis. "Wow Red, I'm impressed."

"Yes," her mother replied. "Looks like someone finally crept from underneath their rock."

Emma nodded.

Kevin was about to go and shake Will's hand, and stopped and looked at Emma.

"Is she ok with this amount of distance between us," Kevin whispered.

Will was fed up with this crap. After all that this person has put her through, he still treated her like a bag of dust.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Will asked sarcastically.

Lunch didn't go much better; the Pillsburys kept bringing up Emma's 'episodes' of the past, at least her mom and Kevin were. Mr. Pillsbury remained silent throughout the entire meal. It came to a point where Emma got so upset that she left abruptly left the table.

"I wonder what's wrong," Kevin asked.

"I don't know…I cleaned the table 4 times," Mrs. Pillsbury replied.

"Maybe she's now allergic to Clorox," Kevin said.

This resulted in them laughing hysterically and Will losing his temper.

"THAT'S IT!" Will yelled as he slammed his hand on the table. "You should both be ashamed of yourselves. For more than ten years, Emma has been living in fear of coming here because you never accepted her as a person. You think that Emma's issue is some sort of joke when it's part of who she is. Emma is probably the sweetest, kindest woman I have ever met, but you never look at that. You just remind her of her childhood. She is a part of your family. Try and treat her like it."

Will then left the table looking for Emma leaving Mrs. Pillsbury and Kevin shocked, and Mr. Pillsbury thinking.

_It's about time someone said something_, he thought.

**Hope you guys enjoyed!!! I loved writing this because no one has really taken this perspective of Emma's family. Please review…There is more to come!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is so late!!! School has just been hectic lately, but the summer is almost here!!! I'm so excited for the return of Glee!!! The promos look amazing. Well, here it is! Enjoy!!!!**

After talking with Will, John sat thinking.

_I don't want to give my little girl away! _He thought. _ But there's no better for her than Will._

John got his thoughts together and decided he would let Will marry his little girl. He knew it was for the best. He wanted to tell him after dinner and pull him aside.

When dinner came, he couldn't stop smiling. He knew because of Emma's issue that it would be very hard to find love. Thankfully, Will was able to see past that and he loved and cared about Emma almost as much as he did.

"Will, can I see you outside for a moment," he said.

"Of course," Will replied.

He was about to open his mouth when the phone rang. He excused himself to answer it in the other room.

"Hello, Pillsbury residence."

"Hi…is Will Schuester there?" said a woman with a high-pitched voice.

John didn't want this woman to delay he and Will's conversation any longer.

"No he's not Miss. Can I take a message?"

"Yes, well, my name is Tiffany and Will and I are…sort of…together. It's kind of a secret relationship because he's kind of with someone. He just told me to call this number and-"

She was cut off by John slamming the phone and charging towards Will.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

She chuckled as soon as she heard the dial tone.

"Buh-bye Sweetie pie. Nothing can stop me know."

"Good thing I heard Schuester talking about going to her parent's house in the teacher's lounge."

"And thank god for the White Pages, Ken," Terri said slyly.

* * *

"Telemarketer?" Will asked innocently.

" No Will, it was not a telemarketer. That was Tiffany!"

"Who's Tiffany?"

John then took Will's collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"Tiffany…the girl you your cheating off of behind my Emma."

_This is obviously someone messing with me! I don't even know anyone named Tiffany. _Will thought.

Suddenly, just like with Sue, it all came together.

_Terri_

"John, it's my ex-wife! She's trying to mess with Emma and me."

"That's Mr. Pillsbury to you!"

"Please sir, you have to believe me. I would never-"

He was cut off by Mr. Pillsbury's hand stopping him.

"Will, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Will sighed. There was no point in arguing any longer. He slowly made his way out the door into the cold winter night. He stopped in front of the house and looked up at Emma's window. He saw her gently brushing her hair.

"When will it be over, Em," he whispered. "When will we get our happy ending?"


	9. Chapter 9

Emma sat in her bedroom brushing her hair humming to herself. Everything wasn't exactly going to plan but with Will here with her, she couldn't be happier. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Hey sweetie," John said.

"Hi Dad."

"We have to talk. This isn't going to be easy for you, but you have to know."

John then proceeded to tell her about the call from "Tiffany" and how Will blamed in on his ex-wife Terri to cover it up. He then told her he had no choice, but to tell him to leave. As the story progressed, Emma got more and more devastated. She knew things were way too perfect with her and Will. The cheating part was the last straw, she couldn't take it anymore. She just flopped on her bed knowing her true love was gone, an action that was way too familiar.

* * *

What could he do? He could see that her dad had already told her the lie that Terri stirred up, and he was pretty sure that Emma would never speak to her again, but there was always that one chance. So he dialed her number.

When her phone rang, she didn't even want to pick it up, but she looked at the caller and just started crying more. _What more could he possibly want?_ She didn't know why but decided to pick it up.

"What the hell do you want you from Will Schuester?"

"Emma…listen to me."

"No Will, I'm done listening, and I'm done having my heart broken."

"Terri was…"

"Terri this Terri that. It was a great cover up story Will, but I'm not buying it anymore."

"Emma…"

"Goodbye Will."

She left Will with nothing but a dial tone, he needed to show her that she was everything to him. He then remembered what he had in his car. He got an idea!

Emma had been crying for a while now. Her eyes red and her face was stained with tears. She was all ready to turn off the light and call it a night…when she heard a sound. She looked all around her room and couldn't find the source of the noise. As she listened, she realized it sounded like music, but it wasn't coming from downstairs. It sounded like it was coming from outside. She threw back the curtains and gasped. There was Will in the tree outside her room with a guitar in his hands. She opened the window and he started to sing:

_See the pyramids around the Nile  
Watch the sun rise  
From the tropic isle  
Just remember darling  
All the while  
You belong to me  
See the market place  
In old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember  
When a dream appears  
You belong to me_

And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too

Fly the ocean  
In a silver plane  
See the jungle  
When it's wet with rain  
Just remember till  
You're home again  
You belong to me

Oh I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too

Fly the ocean  
In a silver plane  
See the jungle  
When it's wet with rain  
Just remember till  
You're home again  
You belong to me

Emma couldn't help but smile.

"That was beautiful Will." _Stop it! Remember what he did to you! _She thought.

"I could never do something like that to you Emma. How can I ever turn down a woman who comes around once in a lifetime?"

At that, all of Emma's negative feelings melted.

"Come on up here," Will said.

"That's a tree, Will. I am not-"

"Come on."

Slowly Emma made her way out her window and on to the tree.

"Just remember Emma, you really do belong to me."

"I know that now," Emma replied.

They both leaned in and they kissed under the moonlight forgetting all of their problems…but Will still had something on his mind.

_Now I just need to patch up things with him._

Little did he know, that John was watching from his bedroom. At that moment, he knew Will was the one for his Emma. He then closed the curtains, and went to sleep with a smile.

**Hope you enjoyed!! More to come!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry it's been forever since I updated!!!!! AP exams are killing me!!! So I decided to post two chapters because I know you faithful readers have been waiting.**

John went to Will the next day and apologized to him. He then said that he was being selfish in keeping Emma for so long and gave his permission to marry her. When they went back to Lima, Will didn't waste any time.

"Will where exactly are we going?"

"I told you we're going to the park to take a walk. We haven't had some alone time in a while."

"Agreed," Emma replied.

They walked along the brick patio of the park talking about their relationship and how their feelings for each other grew over time.

"Oh Will, the more I think about it the more I think of how our relationship was really impossible given…the circumstances.

Will grinned. He had Emma right where he wanted her. She had set him up perfectly for his speech and they had just entered the gazebo in the center of the park. He turned her to face him and took her by the hands.

"Emma, I think it's safe to say that fate brought us together. Here I was a married man falling for an engaged woman. I mean that's like the worst case scenario. Every time I saw you, my heart skipped a beat. I kept telling myself that I couldn't be falling for you, but all of my doubts just faded away when I saw you in that wedding dress in the bridal shop. I realized that I wasn't falling in love with you, that part was done. I was 100% in love with you. I knew even if it was just for a minute… for that minute, you were mine. I knew when I kissed you for the first time that you were going to be mine for a long time."

It was now that Will went down on one knee and Emma gasped.

"The first time I did this it was because I was in love with the idea of being in love. The first time this happened to you, you were not in love you were settling. Let's face it Em, our love lives sucked! I want this to be the happily ever after that we never got and that we both deserve."

He took out the box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring Emma had ever seen.

"Emma…will you marry me?"

At that, Emma started to sob. She couldn't even catch her breath.

"I'm sorry Will. I'm ruining the moment. It's just that you don't know how many times I've dreamed of this moment…knowing it could never happen. Now is normally when I wake up and…oh my god I can't believe this is actually happening."

Emma then took a deep breath.

"Yes Will. Yes I'll marry you!"

Will then slipped the ring on to Emma's finger and Emma threw herself on top of Will and kissed him with all the love in her heart. Will took Emma and spun her around and in that moment, the world surrounding them had disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days afterward, Will and Emma cuddled on the couch enjoying each other's company

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Will asked.

"What?"

"I'm going to marry you."

Emma had to admit that even though she admired her ring every day, she did sometimes forget what it meant. She and Will were getting married! They were going to be together forever, and her dream was going to come true!

"We should probably start planning," Emma remarked.

"Definitely," Will replied.

Emma knew by the look in Will's eyes, he wasn't excited for planning the wedding…he was excited for planning the honeymoon!

"I mean the wedding, Will."

Will moaned as he put his head on Emma's lap.

"Why can't we do the fun stuff first?"

"You're such a child."

"I'm a child when I want something, and I want to plan the HONEYMOON!"

"We need to get the things for the wedding done first. Plus didn't you and Terri already have one."

Will hesitated.

"No, Terri didn't want a honeymoon so we never had one."

"Oh, so that's why this is a big deal. Well, we're still not planning it.

"Don't make me beg Emma."

She sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"What've you got for me, tiger?"

Will leapt off the couch, ran in front of Emma as if getting ready to do a presentation.

"Picture this; an average honeymoon is about…maybe…four weeks. We say to everyone we're 'going to Florida' and let's say we're on our way to the 'airport' and we decide to stay in a hotel for 'a little while', I book the honeymoon suite, we get up there, I lock the door, and we don't come out for four straight weeks."

Will ended waiting for an opened-mouthed Emma to respond.

"W…Will that's insane!"

Will jumped onto the couch next to Emma.

"When it comes to love…I live for insanity."

"Who are you?" Emma was now seeing a different side of Will, a side she liked. "So tell me, what exactly do you plan to do for four weeks in a row? I mean there's nothing but a bed, a couch, and a fireplace."

"Just as long as there's you, a bed, and some candlelight, I won't need anything else."

Emma blushed. Will could be so romantic and cute when he wanted to be!

"Let me show you something," Will said as he headed down the hallway.

Emma sighed as she rolled her eyes. She never knew what Will was going to pull out of his hat, but she did know he would do anything to get what he wanted. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to her, Will went around the hallway and through the kitchen, and was right behind her. Before Emma knew what was happening, Will picked her up bridal style and headed to their bedroom. Will plopped Emma onto the bed, then joined her himself as he rolled on top of her. He then looked Emma deep into the eyes, and said in the deepest, most romantic, sexiest voice:

"Kiss me."

Will always took Emma's breath away. Just looking at him, sometimes made her swoon. This was different though. Emma's mind went completely blank and had to remember how to breathe. He always asked her to kiss him, but the way he said it made it as if he had cast a spell on her.

_Who __**is**__ this man?_ Emma thought_. Whoever he is, he's mine!_

She slowly leaned in and the gap between their lips was sealed. As time went on, the kiss deepened. Emma was so into the moment that she started to unbutton Will's shirt.

"I am surprised at you, Ms. Pillsbury."

Emma then flipped over so she was on top.

"Oh William, with this ring on my finger nothing can stop me!"

He never liked when people called him by his full name, but how it rolled off of her tongue made him want her to scream it a million times. Those three syllables turned him on like nothing he had ever experienced.

"4...weeks...," Will said in between kisses.

As Emma was tangling her fingers in Will's gorgeous hair, it took whatever willpower she had left in her, just to scream out yes. _4 weeks of nothing but...this! This and...him! _Emma thought. Will's lips then moved to her cheek.

"Will..." Emma said doubtfully.

Will knew that it was time to take desperate measures. He knew Emma only had one weakness, and slowly his lips made their way down to her neck. Emma gasped as he did this. Will's lips on her neck made him simply irresistible and just left her breathless.

"Ok, ok...I'll do it," Emma gasped.

"Beautiful," Will replied as he continued kissing Emma.

"I thought this was just a bribe."

"Maybe it is, or maybe I just like kissing you."

Emma smiled because she knew, at that moment, she was the luckiest girl in the world.

**Ok I need so help here!!! I need a conflict to go on between now and the wedding. It can either be a conflict between Will and Emma or it can be another Ken and Terri one. It's up to you! Please review your ideas cause I got nothin'!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi sorry it's been so long! Now that school is over I have much more time to write! This took me a while to write because I had no idea where it was going! Thank you to everyone who sent their ideas! Enjoy!**

Will and Emma were sitting together on the couch doing wedding invitations and had been doing it for weeks and they were finally up to S on the list.

"Gosh will this list ever end?" Emma asked.

"I know. Do we even know half these people?" Will replied.

"Well you know weddings…they always have the perfect setting, the perfect decorations, and…"

Emma never finished her sentence as she stopped at a name that had haunted her for years and now continued to fulfill this purpose.

"W…Will. U…umm I have a little bit of a d…dilemma."

Will followed Emma's gaze to the guest list and saw a name that still brought a chill to his spine.

Terri Schuester

They were quiet for a while until Emma broke the silence.

"Well?"

Will took a deep breath.

"I think we need to settle this once and for all…with both of them."

Emma nodded as Will went into the drawer and got out of the phone book. He then dialed her phone number half hoping he'd get the answering machine.

Ring

Ring

"Hello?"

"Terri"

There was a two short silence as she realized who was on the line.

"Will?"

"You and Ken need to meet us at McKinley in 20 minutes."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

It was a short conversation, but it was definitely to the point. The ride to McKinley was the longest 20 minutes of both of their lives. Will finally pulled into the parking lot and they both entered the school hand in hand. They walked the halls until they saw Ken and Terri facing them. As they approached their enemies, Will leaned to Emma's ear.

"I love you."

That gave Emma a newfound confidence that made her go full speed ahead. They were face to face. Ken facing Will and Emma facing Terri.

"Hello," Terri said.

"Hi," Will replied. "Well, I think you guys know why we have brought you here."

"Well actually Will me and Terri were just discussing the fact that we don't know why you have called this little get-together," Ken said rather sarcastically.

Will was about to say something then Emma bravely stepped in.

"Well Ken. Maybe you should open up your pathetic excuse for a brain and remember what you have put us through. Ever since Will and I started going out, you and Terri have been concocting these plans to break us up. Well it's time to wake up and realize that, yes, Will and I had our ups and downs but at the end of the day our love has conquered all. Something that both of you will never understand."

At the end of her speech, it left Ken, Terri, and Will with open mouths. Will broke the long silence.

"We would like to speak with each one of you alone. Me and Ken and Terri and Emma."

They both agreed by slowly nodding their heads. Terri and Emma both left to go into Emma's office leaving Ken and Will standing alone.

"You gonna say something or what Schuester?" Ken asked.

"Ken…"

"Don't 'Ken' me Will. Let's go back about a year, shall we? You say to me that Emma is a great girl and that you know she deserves to be with someone. Back then, I thought that was a friend helping a friend find true love. Now I know that that was just so you could get your mind off her because you knew if she was in a relationship she could never be yours."

Will sighed for he knew Ken was right.

"Then as time progressed I saw the bond between you growing. It was after I proposed that I knew things had changed. You two realized that it was impossible to have your fantasies come true. I told you to stay away from her and you agreed. But in the end she would always come back to you. After she moved the wedding for you, I couldn't deal with it anymore. You had a special place in her heart something I couldn't take away from her. That is why this is going on."

Will looked from the floor and looked up at Ken for the first time. The man had been hurt…because of him. His selfish desire for Emma had tore this man apart. He then put his hand on Ken's shoulder.

"You're right Ken. I was the one that caused you this pain, not Emma. I take full responsibility, but I know that there is someone out there for you. Someone who will appreciate you for who you are. Then you'll feel the same way I do every day."

Ken took a deep breath.

"Hope you're right Will."

They then shook hands and put the past behind them.

"I wonder what the ladies are up to," Will asked.

"Knowing what Terri has to say, we should wait a while," Ken replied.

**Meanwhile…**

Emma and Terri stood there without saying a word for what seemed like forever. Finally, Emma took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"Terri, what do you have against me?"

"Hmm let me think about it. Well first off you stole my loving husband…"

"Terri I never laid a finger on Will because I knew that he was yours."

"Maybe…but you wanted to."

Emma took a deep breath.

"Terri I was willing to marry a man I didn't love in order to get Will out of my mind because I knew that I could never have him."

"Oh let me play a sad song on my violin. Poor Emma! Poor little helpless Emma!"

"Stop it Terri." Emma said through her teeth.

"Get it through your head. You are small, helpless, and inferior. The only reason people talk to you is because they feel bad for the poor little helpless guidance counselor."

With that, Terri took Emma by the shoulders and pushed her resulting in Emma tripping over the garbage can and falling into the corner.

Terri stood over Emma like she was 40 feet taller than her.

"You're a worthless little pipsqueak."

All the sadness in Emma suddenly turned to rage. Why should she let Terri rule over her life? It was time to set the record straight once and for all. Terri was just about to leave when Emma whispered:

"Will loves me more than he ever loved you."

Terri stopped dead in her tracks and slowly faced Emma.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard what I said and you know it's true."

"WERE YOU THERE FIFTEEN YEARS AGO WHEN WE SHARED OUR FIRST KISS? WERE YOU THERE WHEN WE WENT ON OUR FIRST DATE? WERE YOU THERE WHEN WE WERE CROWNED HOMECOMING KING AND QUEEN? WERE YOU THERE WHEN HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM? HOW DARE YOU MAKE THAT ACCUSATION YOU CRAZY PYSCHO FREAK!"

"NO TERRI I WASN'T. BUT I WAS THERE WHEN YOU BROKE HIS HEART BY LYING TO HIM ABOUT HIS OWN CHILD!"

There was silence for a few minutes than suddenly Terri did something shocking. She started sobbing.

"Y…You're right! A…About e…everything! All that stuff I said…it doesn't m…matter because the way I h…hurt him just takes everything else o…out of the picture."

Emma was speechless.

"I see the way he looks at you. It's the look he used to give me in high school. He is totally and completely in love with you, and it took me this long to finally accept that. I guess I just had this fantasy that he would somehow come back to me, but I know that that's not going to happen. Now you can give him what I never could: a family, love, and support."

Emma then put her hand on Terri's shoulder.

"You'll find someone Terri. You probably don't even have to look that hard."

"Really?"

Emma nodded.

With that, Emma and Terri emerged from the office joining Will and Ken.

"Well I think we should head home," Will said.

"Wait!" Terri said. "We would love to go to your wedding."

Will and Emma were shocked. They gave Ken and Terri their invitations and headed home hand in hand glad to have faced their ultimate fear and have each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well this is it! It took a while, but here it is! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for staying with me! Enjoy!**

Emma took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror. She could never remember a time where she was this nervous and this excited at the same time. Unlike the first time, she actually felt like a bride.

"Oh my god!" said a voice from behind her.

Emma turned around to find Rachel and all the girls from Glee admiring her.

"Miss Pillsbury you look so beautiful," Quinn added.

"Thank you girls. Well I guess that will be the last time someone will call me Ms. Pillsbury."

"We're ready when she is," Mrs. Pillsbury announced from the door.

The girls took that as their cue and left the room, but Rachel stopped before exiting.

"He looks very handsome by the way."

"Hey Rachel…hate to break it to you but he's mine." Emma smirked resulting in Rachel laughing remembering that time when she had a crush on her glee club director.

Emma then joined her father outside the door.

"Sweetie, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks Dad!"

"My little girl getting married. Will is such a lucky man to have you, but I don't even think I need to tell him that. He loves you for who you are and I couldn't be happier for you. You deserve to have the happily ever after you've always dreamed of."

"I love you Daddy!" Emma said in tears

The music started as the doors opened. It was just as she had pictured it in her reams, and this time it was the right man standing there at the end. She savored every moment of it until they were together at the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman bound in holy matrimony," the priest declared. "If any one objects to this, speak now or forever hold your peace. Will, do you take Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Will looked deep into Emma's eyes. This wouldn't be the first time he would be doing this, but he knew in his heart this was different.

"I do."

"Emma do you take Will to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

She didn't think she would ever say these words to anyone, but she had dreamed of this moment her entire life. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was so emotional that you could barely as she said those two most precious words.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Will kissed Emma with all the love in his heart and slowly dipped her for he wanted to make the most of this moment. At this moment, he knew that this was, without a doubt, the happiest day of his life. They broke apart and started out of the church and down the stairs as the Glee kids cheered and threw confetti on their favorite teachers. They then ran into the limo and Emma shut the door.

"Oh my gosh!" Emma said out of breath.

"Indeed," Will replied leaning towards her lips.

"Will…" but Emma had no time to protest as Will's lips crashed on to hers. "The driver might hear us."

"That's why there's a soundproof wall in front of us."

Emma groaned.

"I couldn't agree more," Will replied. "I just want to rip this dress off of you and kiss you senseless ."

Emma sighed. Why did everything have to be so perfect at the most inconvenient time!

"C'mere you!" Emma whispered.

With that, she took Will's face in her hands, jumped on top of him, and started kissing him senseless until they arrived at the reception. Will and Emma quickly spruced up their look before getting out. The announcer then introduced "Mr. and Mrs. Will Schuester". Will took Emma to the dance floor and danced to an all too familiar tune from "My Fair Lady". Suddenly, Will was up on stage with the band.

"Hey everyone. First of all thank you all for coming! It really means a lot to us. I'm up here on stage right now because there's something very special I'd liked to do. So I'm going to have to ask my wife to come here."

It took Emma awhile to realize he was talking to her. His wife! From now on, she would be associated with that term. With that, she slowly made her way up to the stage. She then saw Will sitting at a piano with the Glee kids behind him.

"This one's for you, Em."

_If every word I said  
Could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever  
I ask the sky just what we had  
It shone forever _

_If the song I sing to you  
Could fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing forever _

_**Glee Kids:**__  
(Forever Forever ooooo)_

_I've been so happy loving you_

Together my love

Let the love I have for you  
Live in your heart  
And beat forever 

_**Glee Kids:**__  
(Forever Forever ooooo) _

_I've been so happy loving you_

Baby just let me sing it my baby  
I wanna be singin' my baby  
Baby baby baby my baby  
I wanna be singin'  
I wanna be singin' my baby

So I'm goin' away  
Mmm but not forever  
I gotta love you anyway

Forever 

By the end of the song, Emma was in tears. It was then as Will whispered "I love you" in her ear that she knew that Will was put on this earth so he could be with her. She looked around and saw that everyone was having a good time; even Ken and Terri were enjoying themselves. At that moment, everything was right in the world. Her and Will's relationship was a battlefield, but it was all worth it. They were ready to start their happily ever after that they always dreamed of.

THE END


End file.
